Son of El
by Jaykid1
Summary: What if Superman Had a child with his first girlfriend Lana Lang. What if when that kid was older he fought crime with his dad and joined the young justice gang. Find out what happens when another Kryptonian is thrown into the mix. Pairing OC x wondergirl Superman X Wonder woman


**Hey ya'll, here's an idea i got from watching to many superman related stuff.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Something that both Clark Kent and Lana Lang knew was that a long distance relationship was never going to work, regardless of Clark's flight and super speed. Even though they both knew it wouldn't last, they tried to make it work anyway. Alas, two years after high school they knew it had to end. Clark had established himself in Metropolis as a journalist for the Daily Planet and Lana had become a fashion designer, which required her to travel a lot. So with heavy hearts and one last night of passion, the couple went their separate ways.

It wouldn't be for another 4 years before Clark would get a letter from Lana saying she was back in Smallville and had something that belonged to him and wanted to give it to him. Clark had initially wondered what Lana could of had that was his for four years but shrugged it off figuring he'd find out once he met with her at his families farm like she asked. His parents were out at the moment to give them some privacy, with his father Johnathan Kent telling him not to do anything he wouldn't do causing a blush to appear on Clark's face and receiving a hit to the head from his wife Martha.

Clark was in the barn once again thinking about what Lana could have for him when he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a car pull up to the house. He left the barn to see who it was and that's when he saw her, Lana Lang his former girlfriend and lover.

Clark didn't think it was possible but Lana had become even more beautiful during their time apart. Her tan skin seemed to glow like her jade green eye's seemed to sparkle, her red hair was longer and looked smooth to the touch. Glancing down he was presently surprised to note that her breast had got bigger and her hips wider. Checking her out had taken all of three seconds. Her changes however were not what truly caught his attention, no what really had his attention was what was walking next her holding her hand.

It was a small boy... A small boy that except for his tanner shin and Jade green eyes looked like a carbon copy him as a child. At that moment Clark realized what it was Lana had for him and when he asked she confirmed it.

A son. He had a son. Once the shock of being a father had passed, A fond and loving smile came upon Clark's face as pulled Lana into a hug thanking her over and over.

When Clark had found out about his race and it's biology, he realized there was a very very slim chance he would ever have children with a human woman as she would more than likely die along with the child, but it would seem Lana had somehow done it, she had given him something that he never thought he would ever have, a family of his own.

After spending some time reconnecting with Lana and getting to know his son who his mother named Zachery Lang Kent, Lana got down to the real reason she asked to see Clark. She wanted Zachery to have a more grounded life rather than having to move around so much because of her job, that being said, she could think of no one better to raise Zack than his father.

When Clark realized Lana wanted him to raise his son he instantly agreed. After a few more hours Lana turned to Zachery, kissing his forehead and telling him she loved him and left, a few moments later Clark's parents came home to find a little boy who resembled Clark as a child. After Clark filled them in on what was going on, Martha Kent pulled the little boy into a hug, excited that she got a grandchild to spoil, while Johnathan Kent did a little gig.

Clark was happy his parents took to the boy so fondly. He knew raising a child by himself wouldn't be easy, but he was Superman, whats the worse that could happen.

* * *

**12 years later**

Superman had somehow survived 12 years of being a was relatively easy since the boy had an intellect that no 4 year old should have. It did get difficult a year after having Zachery as every year since he was five until he was 13 he manifested one of his powers before he got all of them. Clark had taken the boy to the Fortress of Solitude so he could learn about his Kryptonian heritage. This was also when Clark gave Zack a Kryptonian name of his own, Zan-El.

Fast forward to the present we find a boy with normally chin length black hair slicked back except for a small strand of hair curling down on his forehead wearing(Google Superboy second outfit it will be the first image that pops up)fly through Metropolis. This boy is Superboy, for the past three years he has been fighting crime beside his father Superman. In Metropolis it was almost impossible to see one without the other since Superboy's debut when he was 13 and took down Metallo. That day Superboy made a startling discovery, he was unaffected by Kryptonite. This fact was further proven when he reached into Metallo's chest and tore out the Kryptonite powering him.

We now find the 16 year old Demi-Kryptonian flying toward the Hall of Justice to meet with the other partners. He wasn't foolish to believe they were going to become full-fledged league members. The mentors didn't even tell the sidekicks about the watch tower, the Justice Leagues orbiting headquarters. Zack had come across it during one of his many expeditions into space. In hindsight he was kicking himself for not noticing it sooner.

Besides the point, Superboy was just touching down at the Hall of Justice when with his super hearing he picked up the tail end of the conversation being had between the hero's and there sidekicks and honestly he couldn't help but scowl at hearing speedy's voice, the guys attitude always pissed him off. He wasn't sure why Green Arrow hadn't put the bastard in his place years ago. But if he wasn't gonna do it, Zack sure as hell would.

"Their treating us like kids, no worst, like sidekicks." Roy aka speedy said as Zack entered the room.

"In case you hadn't noticed Roy, we are sidekicks." Zack said to Roy surprising everyone since they hadn't heard him enter.

"Superboy!" Robin exclaimed seeing his big brother figure. "What are you doing here?" Batman asked seeing his 'nephew'

"Pops wanted me to come, he knew one of the sidekicks wasn't going to be to happy about finding out about the 'glorified back stage pass' as Speedy put it."

"Don't call us sidekicks!" Roy said threateningly, or tried to anyway.

"Why, that is what you guys are, whats so bad about it."

"They don't respect us enough to call us partners."

"Really, clearly you don't know what being a sidekick means, so allow me to educate you. It's very simple, the definition of sidekick is in the name,standing by their side, kicking bad guy ass just like the big guns. If that's not being called their partners, I don't know what is." Superboy said proudly.

His little speech brought smiles to the mentors faces and seemed to inspire the other sidekicks, except Roy, who seemed to get more angry.

(Que Roy's little bitch fit that causes him to quit.)

After Roy threw his hat to the ground and quit, shocking his mentor and the other sidekicks minus Superboy, he turned to leave but not before Superboy added his two cents.

"You know Roy, you should really get that surgery scheduled."

"What surgery?" Roy asked confused along with everyone else.

"You know, the one that gets that stick up your ass removed. Seems like every time I see you it gets further up there, I'm actually surprised you can walk straight." Superboy replied with the straightest face.

Roy just growled and left while everyone else tried and failed to stifle their laughter, even Batman turned away but if you looked close, you could see him vibrate with silent laughter.

Once that was over with, an alert came up and Superman appeared on screen.

(Que the whole stay put fiasco)

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to Cadmus, Your more than welcome to follow." Superboy said to the others.

"But Batman told us to stay put." Aqualad said

"From the bloting out the sun mission not from Cadmus." Robin reminded

"Hey if you guys are going, I'm in." Kid flash added

"Just like that, were a team on a mission." Aqualad said

"Hey, between the four of us what could go wrong." Superboy said optimistically.

* * *

**There you have it chapter one of Son of El. Hope you all will like it **

**RnR**

**ttfn(Ta Ta for now)**


End file.
